Valkyrie
Valkyrie is an Asgardian who was part of an elite group of warriors called the Valkyries. She resides on Sakaar as a bounty hunter after her defeat at the hands of Hela. Years into her self-imposed exile, Valkyrie found the Asgardian prince Thor and sold him to the Grandmaster, only to grow towards him when he told her of Hela's new invasion of Asgard. Joining the Revengers, Valkyrie escaped from Sakaar and assisted Thor to defeat Hela, witnessing the destruction of Asgard as a result before she then joined all of the remaining survivors traveling towards Earth, only for the Statesman to be attacked by the Black Order. She was one of the few survivors from Thanos's attack, helping lead the remaining Asgardians to safety before the Mad Titan destroyed the ship and killed the remaining forces Powers and Abilities Brunnhilde the Valkyrie possesses all the superhuman attributes common among the Asgardians. * Superhuman Strength: Brunnhilde, like all Asgardians, possesses superhuman strength. She is significantly stronger than any other Valkyrie, and most other Asgardian men and women for that matter. Superior to that of Loki, and nearly matching with that of Thor and Hulk, the latter of whom she was able to knock down in a brief sparing match. * Superhuman Speed: Valkyrie can move at high speeds, allowing her to dodge a powerful attack from Hulk, to deflect a wave of projectiles hurled at her by Hela in rapid succession, and to momentarily incapacitate Hela with a sudden jump on the latter. * Superhuman Stamina: Brunhilde's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. At her peak, she can exert herself physically at peak capacity for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. * Superhuman Dense Tissue: Brunhilde's bodily tissue, like that of all Asgardians, possesses about 3 times the density of the bodily tissue of a human. As a result, she is much heavier than she appears and her denser tissue contributes somewhat to her physical strength. * Superhuman Durability: Brunhilde's body is much harder and more resistant to conventional forms of physical injury than the body of a human. She can withstand falls from great heights, exposure to extremes in both temperature and pressure, high caliber bullets, and tremendous impact forces without sustaining injury Like Hela hits. * Superhuman Agility: Brunhilde's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Brunhilde's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Longevity: Like all Asgardians, Brunnhilde is extremely long lived and ages at a pace much slower than that of a human being. However, unlike some other god pantheons like the Olympians, Asgardians do continue to age. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite her body's great resistance, Brunnhilde can sustain physical injury just like any other Asgardian. If injured, her metabolism enables her to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissue faster and more extensive than a human being is capable of. Injuries such as slashes and puncture wounds can heal completely within a matter of hours and broken bones within a matter of days. However, she isn't able to regenerate a severed limb or missing organ. Abilities * Master Combatant: '''As the leader of the Valkyries, Valkyrie is one of the most powerful warriors of Asgard with immense training and millennia worth of experience in unarmed combat and swordsmanship, which allowed her to overpower and chain up Loki fairly quickly, defeat several Berserkers with little effort, and to even aid Thor in fighting against Hela herself. In fact, Valkyrie was the only Valkyrie to survive the battle against Hela, whereas her fellow Valkyries who were legendary for being elite Asgardian warriors were massacred by Hela. * '''Allspeak: Thanks to the Allspeak Asgardians can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Asgardians Category:Gods Category:Defenders